The Legend of Kion: Band god arc Episode three: The land of waves
The Legend of Kion Band god arc Episode three: The land of waves A map of the pride lands and the out lands is shown "Long ago," The narrator began. "seven legendary gods of power reigned supreme over africa, and protected the pride lands from evil doers from all angles. these gods are known as, the seven band gods." Fire burns the map. "One thousand years later, the band gods have died, but their spirits live on inside of their instruments. These instruments go inside of the band gods, and allow their heirs to use their hidden powers." The band god instruments are shown. "And though havok continued to spread across Africa, the band gods were known to return one day." Seven figures are shown and they spawn their powers from their paws one by one. "Kion. Leader of the band god's will rise up, and recruit the band gods one by one with his friends in order to protect everyone around him." The camera zooms in on the leader who appears to be Kion. Kion blasts a fire ball at the screen burning it. Anime guitar music plays during the credits, and a male singer prepares to sing the theme for the series. Sign of hope. Male voice:(Singing)Despite everything that could happen, I won't give up. No matter what. I will strive to be stronger, and stop evil. I will defend. I will always protect my friends, and family. Despite the circumstanses. No one will bring me down, or hurt my friends. I will always protect them.(Music plays slightly softer)Me and my friends, we strive to defend the world. From all evil(From all evil). Even if my opponent's strong, i won't give up. Because i'm no quitter...!(Music plays back to normal)Don't expect me to give up on my friends! I will never leave them. I won't let the dark consume them! I will always protect my land! As well as my friends. No matter the cost! Everyone has their dark side, but even so, there's always good. To help it not to mope. I will show everyone, that there's always...a sign of hope! Scene cuts to Kion and Simba training in the lair Simba blocked Kion's kick and puncheed him back and then Kion regained his balance, showing off his skill. "So Simba, when did you learn to be so good at fighting?" Kion asked, as he charged at Simba and collided a punch with him and simba continued to block. Well Kion, back then i had a really crazy life when i was your age;" Simba replied. "I went through lots of stuff with Nala." Kion tried to low sweep Simba who jumped up and kicked kion back, sending him straight towards the wall. Kion regained his balance and jumped off the wall, and he then proceded to charge at Simba and then punch him. "Must be true;" He said, as he dodged Simba's punch and fliped back. The words above kion's head say the land of waves "I only got you once." Simba chargeed at Kion who blocked his kick only to get punched back and regain his balance. Jasiri arrived in the lair to find the two training and walked over to them, not wanting to interupt them to where she distracted them. "You guys going at it?" Jasiri asked. Kion blocked Simba's punch and kicked him back. "Sure are." Simba walked over to Kion, then giving him a noogie. "We have to be prepared for anything for when the band gods come." "Makes sense;" Jasiri said. "But you two will never guess what I found." "What is it?" Kion asked, and then a blue orb flew over to them much to their impression. "Wow." "Cool." "Tell me about it;" Jasiri said, revealing that she reacted the same way. "I just found it outside, and it just seems to love me." "I wonder why;" Kion asked, and then the blue orb replied. "Kion." Kion became surprised at the blue orb suddenly knowing his name. "Huh? How do you know my name? And for that matter, how can you talk?" "You see young lion. I am the guide to one of the band gods. The band god, of water." "The band god of water?" "So where do we go for that?" Simba asked. "You see young ones;" The orb began. "One thousand years ago, the bass of waves was hidden away in the land of waves. Just like how kion, you got the guitar of flames from the volcano." "Oh. So the guitar WAS connected with my powers." "Yes. and now, I shall place the way to the land of waves inside your head." "Fine with me." Kion sounded ready to go and then the orb flew into Kion's head, and loads of knowledge flew through it. Kion had never seen so much direction in his whole life, as if he was barely able to cope with it. "Whoa!" "You alright Kion?" Jasiri asked. "Yeah. I'm good;" Kion assured her. "Now I know where that wave place is." "Let's get Nala and Mheetu;" Simba suggested. "They might be able to help us." "Good idea Simba." Kion nodded. "Let's roll." Scene cuts to Kion and the others walking through the pride lands "And then I was like, pew, pew, pew!" Kion said, reimagining his battle with Janja yesterday. "And Janja was all like, blah blah blah, I'm evil. So then i broke the fourth wall, we had this epic battle, and I kicked his butt." Jasiri chuckles, finding Kion's retelling quite funny. "Well I wouldn't say you won THAT easily;" Simba said. "Well even if I didn't, I'd still be better than him." Kion replied, in a somewhat cocky way. "You already are Kion;" Mheetu told his rival, being impressed by Kion's new powers. "You can basically bend the volcano he lives at, and then make it burn everyone." "But then he'd get charged for murder;" Nala said, indicating that they have law enforcement. "Then again, no one would know it was him." "Well it's only natural that my power will be awesome too;" Mheetu said, sounding slightly more cocky then Kion. "After all, it's my power." Nala rolls her eyes and walks over to simba "So simba. What exactly did YOU do in yours and Kion's separation?" "Eh. nothing much;" Simba told Nala. "Just a bunch of boring walking. I DID go up against a cavern at one point, but all it took was simple walking to get by." "Wow. I could've never done that;" Kion responded, no saying if it'd be too boring for him, or too hard. obviously too boring. "I'd have just kicked a tree down onto it." "That could work too;" Simba said. "Hey Kion;" Jasiri said. "How much farther? "About four more feet;" Kion responded. "I just hope it's where it says it is." "Well if it is then there'd better be a buffet;" Mheetu said. "And they better not lie about the all you can eat thing." "We have a lot to discuss when we get home mheetu;" Nala said, showing that she was annoyed by her younger brother's stupidity. "Pssh. Whatever. I'm still gonna prove the buffet wrong." "Oh, I'd love to see you try;" Jasiri challenged mheetu, and then Kion and the others find a glowing blue dot. "Hey. I see a dot. We must be close." Kion said, and he and the others walk over to the dot and Kion touches it making the land of waves rise. Kion and the others were amazed at the beauty of a water village, with the village showing in awe it's aspiring view. "Wow;" Jasiri said in amazement. "It's beautiful." "Agreed;" Nala replied. "So calm and elegant;" Simba said. "I'm gonna like this;" Kion said, sounding excited. "Cmon guys. Let's go find that base." "Same." Mheetu said, sounding just as excited as Kion. Scene cuts to Kion and the others walking through the land of waves "This place is gorgoeus;" Nala said, admiring the beauty of the city. "I wouldn't be surprised if the bass was like this too." "It sure is a sight;" Simba agreed. "I wish we lived here;" Nala said. "Agreed Nala;" Kion said. "But for now we have to find the bass." "Can we at least go sight seeing?" Nala asked in a non-bratty matter. "At some point, sure. Just remember that I'm the leader, so I choose what we do. Mheetu grabed a sign and handed it to Kion "Buffet nearby. You don't have to ask twice Mheetu." "Is it the same as me asking for a race there?" Mheetu asked, giving him and Kion competative sport. "Bingo." Kion and mheetu run off "Good luck Mheetu! I train with Simba every day!" Jasiri sighed. "Sometimes I don't get boys. No offense Simba. "None taken;" Simba replied, and then Jasiri runs after them, hoping to catch up. Nala scooted closer to Simba, who smiled while blushing, hoping for Nala not to notice. "So...um...let's go join the others." "Right;" Nala said, remembering why they came. "And look for the bass." Simba and nala walked off. Scene cuts to kion and the others eating at the buffet Kion and mheetu are seen scarfing down their food "You two sure love eating;" Simba said. "Who doesn't?" Kion asked, and then he grabed a cheeseburger and ate it whole. "I've never seen anyone eat so much;" Jasiri said, impressed by Kion and Mheetu's appetite. "After living with mheetu for five years, I can believe that statement;" Nala said. "Kion and Mheetu have been competing with each other ever since they were toddlers;" Simba explained, giving Jasiri interest. "Interesting;" She said. "I wonder if there's a battle arena here." "Oh, there is." "Hmm?" Jasiri said, confused, and then a male lion cub about kiara's age with blue fur looked over his seat. "They're actually holding a match off today;" The blue lion explained. "Apparently whoever beats the strongest guy at the arena gets the base of waves. It's said to hold the band god of water. "The base of waves? That's why we're here" Nala flicked Mheetu's head in annoyence for revealing their reasons to a random stranger, and Mheetu rolled his eyes. "Well good luck beating the dude;" The blue lion said. "He's honestly not all that bad as a being, but on the battlefield, he's really powerful." "Dude, I could beat him in one second flat;" Kion said in a confidant way. "Your awesomeness truly holds the guitar of flames inside of his soul as we speak." Kion spawned a fire ball to make his point, and the blue lion scoffs. "Well it's gonna take a lot more than a fire ball to stop him, but i'll let you fight how you want;" The blue lion said. "If you like, i could show you where the arena is." "Thanks. that'd be great;" Simba said in a greatful manner. "No problem;" The blue lion said. "My names Aqua by the way." Kion smiled and fist bumped Aqua, indicating their trust, despite just meeting. Aqua signaled everyone to follow him, and everyone exits the buffet, after Kion leaves some money for the food. Scene cuts to Kion and the others arriving at the arena "Here it is guys;" Aqua announced. "The arena of the land of waves." The arena is seen to be solid yet having crystal clear water surrounding it. Kion and the others walk up to the arena and kion touches it, allowing his child like innocence to kick in. "Wow. So this whole thing is water?" "Just the outside and what's surrounding it;" Aqua said to Kion. "You can go in the arena and interact with everyone and everything, but it's all surrounded by water." "It's beautiful;" Nala said. Aqua realized something he hadn't done yet. "Hey, i just realized. I never got your names." "Oh;" Kion said, and he begins poiting to the ones he mentions, giving aqua their identety. "Well i'm Kion, the adventure loving leader, that's my brother Simba, the mentor of all of us, that's mheetu, the cocky yet kind one, that's nala, the sometimes shy, sometimes confidant one, and the hyena cub is Jasiri, the excitment loving tomboy." Jasiri gives out a peace sign. "You all seem nice enough;" Aqua said, seeming satisfied with Kion's introduction to the team. "Trust me aqua. we're a lot better than any of the villains you'll see down the road;" Simba assured Aqua. "i'll keep that in mind." "Hold up aqua;" Jasiri said. "You said this place was an arena, so does that mean there's a snack bar?" "Sure does." "Alright!" Kion said with excitment. "I know we just ate, but i love food too much to pass it over." "Who does?" Mheetu said. "Race you there even though we have no idea where it is." "You're on." Kion and Mheetu were about to begin until Simba stopped them, showing his mentorness. "Kion, it would be smart to not lose your energy before the match;" He told Kion. "You're at a huge disadvantage with your fire powers, so wasting your energy will make it harder." "Oh, good point;" Kion said, and then he and the others walk inside "I like you guys already;" Aqua declared. Scene cuts to Kion and the others walking through a hallway and admiring the sight of the arena "It looks so...soothing;" Jasiri said, feeling soothed by the clearness of the water. "Is this really crystal clear?" "The most you'll ever find;" Aqua replied. "So now i know why I can't pee in it;" Mheetu said, making aqua roll his eyes. "Trust me Mheetu;" He responded. "Even if it WASN'T crystal clear, you still couldn't pee in it." "Still?" Mheetu whined. "Why would you want to do that anyway Mheetu?" Nala asked. "Don't play dumb with me Nala;" Mheetu said. 'I could always get away with peeing in the pool, and now there's a place where I can't." "Hold up. Is that why my dad's always cleaning the pool out? Kion asked, and Mheetu nodded his head yes and Kion high fived him. Simba rolled his eyes and Kion saw a shark in the water, much to his excitment, as it was the first one he's ever seen. Kion became amazed by the shark and the shark waved at him and swam off. Simba saw Kion watching the shark. "You know Kion, sharks are usually very energetic and vicious. Some even more energetic than you." "Not possible." "The sharks here are actually much more calmer than normal." Aqua told them. "Similar to you Simba, as you express yourself more calmly, as Kion expresses himself more energetic and egotistically. "Yeah, a lot of people point out our differences;" Kion said, showing that this happened a lot. Scene cuts to kion and the others arriving at the door for the arena "Here we are guys;" Aqua said. "This is the battle stage." "Definitely looks like a big room;" Jasiri said. "I hope it's as cool as this place is showing to be;" Kion said, sounding excited for his battle. Aqua smiled and opened the door revealing the battle stage. "Awesome!" Mheetu exclaimed, loving the battle stage. "It's amazing;" Nala said. "I'd say it's even more beautiful than the hallways;" Simba said. "No need for politics for me to back up THAT statement;" Kion agreed. "Enough talk;" Jasiri said, wanting to get to the reason they came. "I wanna see what this baby's like when i see people fight." "Good idea Siri. let's get that base!" Kion slid down the rails and headed off to the arena and mheetu and nala headed off to the seats. "I'll go get us some food. You guys go with them." Simba walked off and aqua and jasiri walked over to the others. Scene cuts to Kion entering the battle stage "Alright. Let's do this thing;" Kion said, and then he looked around to see that nobody's there, much to his confusion. "Um, guys? Who am I supposed to fight?" "Hey, he's right;" Simba said. "There's no one else out there." "Maybe he's invisible, like that dude Yamcha went up against that one time in dragon ball;" Jasiri said, showing that she watched the dragon ball anime. "Oh yeah;" Mheetu had fond memories of watching dragon ball. "I love that scene." "So is it like that Aqua?" Simba asked Aqua, who sneered "Not exactly." "What do you mean?" Nala asked, confused. Aqua jumps out onto the stage, much to everyone's surprise. "Why'd Aqua jump onto the stage like that?" Mheetu asked, and Aqua was more then ready to answer. "All your questions will be answered now." "Good. cause I have plenty;" Kion said. "And i'll answer your first one;" Aqua responded. "You see Kion, your challenger is the guardian of the base of waves. Me!" Kion is surprised by this but then gets pumped and gets ready to battle. "So I guess Aqua's Kion's obstacle for getting the base;" Jasiri concluded. "Guess so Jasiri;" Nala said. "Let's hope he wins." Kion and Aqua go into two leg mode bringing a question to Jasiri's mind. "How does that two leg mode thing work? Like, I've been able to do it for a year now, and i never got why." "Honestly siri, even WE don't know;" Simba responded. "We figure it's best not to question it, as well as let it get in the way of other stuff. Some people on the other hand, say otherwise. "Persnally, I agree with you Simba;" Jasiri said, showing that she didn't want to let her questions interfere with her surroundings. "And besides. I feel it makes battles and stuff like that more fun. Like here for example." Kion and Aqua charged at each other and collided a punch, giving Kion an opening. Kion uppercuted Aqua into the air and Aqua regained his balance. Aqua launched water balls at Kion who dodgeed them with ease, and then launched a fire ball at aqua, who blocked the fire ball with a water shield, impressing Kion, who launches more fire balls. Aqua dodged and deflected every fire ball, making Kion realize that launching more is pointless, but then comes up with a solution. Kion launches two fire balls in between aqua and then charges at him and punches him. Aqua kicks Kion back only for kion to regain his balance and blast a flamethrower at Aqua, which even HE was surprised by. Kion is satisfied with his new ability, gaining more confidence that he can win, but then he started struggling to control it but eventually hit Aqua. Aqua blocked the flamethrower and launches a water ball at Kion. Kion deflects the water ball but loses some control over the flamethrower and Aqua gains some control. Aqua launched a water beam at Kion who pushed back against it with his flamethrower. Kion and Aqua started sweating, feeling incredible power flow within them, with the sweat sliding down Kion's head. Kion and Aqua, both surprised by the others power, pushed against the beam struggle, refusing to back down and it ends in a tie creating a smoke cloud. The smoke surrounded Kion and Aqua, but Kion had the advantage due to his fire powers letting him see through smoke. Aqua was caught off guard, and Kion punched aqua in the gut and then threw him back. Kion kicked Aqua up and then jumped up and ground pounded him into the floor. Kion lands on the floor looks at Aqua who knows that kion passed his expectations. "Very well then. You win." "Huh?" Kion became confused by Aqua's announcement, and then Aqua got up. "Well I wouldn't say you won, but you definitely proved yourself worthy of the base." "Really?" Kion asked, satisfied and confused at once. "Well to be honest Aqua, that new flamethrower ability of mine is sort of new." "I figured from how badly you were controlling it;" Kion said. "Kion, when did you gain these powers?" "Three days ago." Kion answered. "You don't say." Aqua walked over to kion and put his paw on his shoulder. "Then you're already getting your powers faster than the first fire band god." "I am?" Kion said, surprised. "You sure are;" Aqua said. I wouldn't call you perfect with your powers, as you seem to not have full control over them. But I know you'll control them well someday." Kion smiled "And I should know. as i'm the band god of water." Kion was slightly surprised at aqua's comment and then sneered "As cool as that is," He began. "you can't be as awesome as me at full power." "And you're right about that;" Aqua said, brushing off Kion's bragging. But hey. I'll give you the base. Let's go." "Alright;" Kion said, knowing that his mission was a success. Cmon guys!" Everyone else heads off with Kion who follows Aqua into a secret room. Kion signals everyone to come with him and they walk with him into the room. Scene cuts to kion and the others following aqua through a hallway "So Aqua, where exactly are we going?" Kion asked, curious to why Aqua led them into the hall. "Well Kion, as i mentioned before our battle, I was the guardian of the base of waves;" Aqua explained. "Are you saying you're leading us to it?" Jasiri said, feeling positive to where Aqua's taking them. "Bingo;" Aqua said showing that Jasiri's theory was correct. "Hold up dude;" Kion said, confused to Aqua's reasonings. If you knew about our reasons for coming here, then why didn't you just GIVE us the base?" "I wanted to see if you were ready for it." Kion and the others arrived at a door and aqua opens it. "Here it is." Kion and the others walked over to the base "It's so...clear;" Mheetu said, sounding amazed. "Amazing;" Nala admired the base. "I know I said I was the guardian, but I have to protect the land of waves;" Aqua said. "So I can't go with you." "That, we understand;" Simba said. "Same here;" Kion agreed. "Though, I'm willing to give up my power to one of you guys." "Really?" Kion asked, excited, and Aqua nodded his head yes. "Wow. that's awesome Aqua." Kion said. "Yeah, thanks dude;" Jasiri said. "No problem;" Aqua said. "Except, since water is so clear and calm, I'll have to transfer it to someone who's the same. Simba? Simba smiled and nodded his head yes and Aqua gave Simba the base, Which then went inside through Simba's mouth and gave him slight pain in his body, as the powers went through his vains and organs, just like Kion's did. Simba descended to the floor, letting the pain settle it self, and then spawned a water ball from his paw. "Thanks Aqua." "No prob;" Aqua said. "See you guys around." "Same here. peace out;" Kion said, and he and the others walked off and Aqua gave them a peace sign. Scene cuts to Kion and the others walking home "I still can't believe how you have those powers Kion;" Mheetu said, showing his amazement in Kion's new powers. "I sure hope I'm a band god too so i can use cool moves like those." "It could take some time Mheetu. Don't forget, my powers came at random;" Kion explained. "But hey dude. Who knows? Anything can happen, and you seem to be training hard enough." "Weird;" Jasiri said. "I didn't see him training with you and Simba. Does Simba train you at random times?" "Not exactly. Mheetu has his own training style that he prefers to use himself." Mheetu punches his chest a bit and lets out a loud and gross burp, grossing Nala out, as she whiffs it away, and Kion snickers at Nala's reaction. "This just in on the idiot show, you're disgusting." Jasiri said in a snarky way, and Mheetu rolled his eyes and puts his paw behind Jasiri. "Gonna lose the paw dude." Mheetu ignored Jasiri's remark and tries to grab her butt, only for Jasiri to grab his fur and then pin him down. Jasiri brings Mheetu's arm behind his head while smirking, making him unable to get up, making Kion and Simba snicker at Mheetu's karma torture. "I'm not letting you up until you say you're sorry;" Jasiri said in a snarky, yet serious way, and Mheetu smiles and laughs. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry." Kion snickers a bit more as Jasiri and Mheetu catch up with them. "So now we have two band gods;" Simba said, wondering where the other five band gods could be. "I wonder which band god we'll find next. "It's a mystery Simba;" Kion admitted, then sounded confident in his next words. "But I know we're more than capable of finding them." A lion cub about Kion's age is with a scar on his right eye, white eyelids, and a white mane is seen spying on Kion and the others, overhearing their conversation up in a tree. "Darn straight. The band gods will be a breeze, especially with me here;" Mheetu said in a cocky way, making the white maned lion cub interested in the band gods. "So the band gods are being recruited again;" The lion cub said, and then showed a devious smirk. "This is gonna be fun." The lion cub jumps across the trees and heads towards the out lands. Scene cuts to kion putting his guitar in his case as mufasa walks into his room "Kion?" Mufasa asked, and Kion looked at him "I seem to remember you saying we have to knock before we enter someone's room;" Kion said. "I could've been naked." Kion just saw how dumb his comment was. "Then again, lions don't wear clothes." "Yes, I know Kion;" Mufasa said. "We need to talk." "Whatever it is, I didn't do it." "No son, it's not that. Earlier today when your mother and I found that note you left, we were curious about your trip to the land of waves." Kion stared blankly at Mufasa, trying to find a way to hide the band gods. We got bored and wanted to visit a new place. "I see;" Mufasa said. "Well how was it?" "It was pretty cool;" Kion told his father. "We saw some things, went to some places, so on so on. Did you know that it's actually surrounded with water?" "No I didn't;" Mufasa replied, interested by this infomation. "I'll have to visit sometime. "Trust me dad. You'll love it;" Kion assured his father, who smiled and walked off. "Goodnight Kion." "Night dad. Oh. One more thing;" Kion said, as he had just remembered something. "You signed that thing I gave you, right?" "Yes kion, I signed it;" Mufasa laughed softly. "Cool;" Kion said, and Mufasa walked out of the room and Jasiri walked in. "Mufasa." "Jasiri." Jasiri walks over to Kion, confused to why Kion didn't inform Mufasa of his powers. "You didn't tell him about your powers?" "I can't Jasiri;" Kion sighed. "Why not?" "Well...look." Kion looked at Jasiri as he closeed his closet "Simba's been training me behind our parents backs;" Kion explained. "He sees lots of potential in me, and we can't say a word about it to them." "How come?" Jasiri asked. "They're extremely protective over us, and if they find out what I'm doing in my spare time then I'll NEVER be able to do it again;" Kion said. and then he put his paws on Jasiri's shoulders "Please Jasiri. You can't tell them." Jasiri saw how worried Kion looked and smiled and nodded her head yes, and Kion smiled. "Thanks Siri." "You're welcome Kion;" Jasiri said. "Also, what was that thing you asked mufasa about?" Kion whiffed his hair while sneering and walks off letting Jasiri know that she'll have to wait. Jasiri smiled accepting Kion's request. Scene cuts to Simba in his room while lying down on his bed Simba looked at his paw, seeming proud of being a band god. Simba got out of his bed and walked over to his dresser. Simba grabbed a picture on the dresser, which showed him with Kion in the lair. Simba smiled at the photo, glad to see how far Kion's come. Simba looked back to when Kion wasn't as brave as he is now, being rather fond of this himself. Simba set the picture down and then looked back at when he started training Kion. Simba walked back over to his bed and hopped up on it, sleeping the night away. Simba's dream was shown to be about a past event with Simba helping Kion up to his feet, seeming to have his brother been bullied by other cubs. Scene cuts to Kion and his siblings putting their bags in the car as Jasiri walks up to them "How do we have cars in the pride lands?" Jasiri asked, seeming interested in how they have human accessories. "No idea;" Simba said. "We try not to question it." "Alright. fine with me." Kion grabbed something from his pack and walked over to Jasiri with it. "What's that Kion?" Kion handed Jasiri a paper and Jasiri grabed it and read it. "Is this what i think it is?" Jasiri asked, seemingly excited, and Kion nodded his head yes making Jasiri overjoyed, and then Jasiri hugged kion. "Thank you Kion!" Jasiri exclaimed. "This is just amazing!" Jasiri let go of Kion, who was seen blushing softly. "Well, you know. I figured you'd like it, and it's sort of a gift for you helping us save Kiara;" Kion said, trying to hide his feelings for Jasiri. "What're you guys talking about?" Simba asked. "Simba, Kiara, you two have got to read this paper Kion gave me." Jasiri said, and she handed Simba the paper and he read it. "Wow;" Simba said, surprised by this sudden information. "So I guess Jasiri's in school with us." "Jasiri, trust me when I say that as a princess, I can get you in any room you wish;" Kiara said, sounding cocky yet generous. "I'll keep that in mind;" Jasiri said, as she rolled her eyes while smiling. "Also, my dad has something for you;" Kion told Jasiri. "I bought it of course." "And I can't wait to see it." Jasiri ran into Kion's house and Kiara gained a smug look on her face, and then began to playfully tease Kion. "I know you like her." Kion flinched. "What the heck are you talking about Kiara? Like who? Kiara rolled her eyes. "You answer me right now." Kion blushes as Kiara gained a smug look, giving Kion an even greater blush. "It's obvious that you have a crush on Jasiri. I can see it on your face." "Kiara, stop it;" Simba said, sounding strict." "Why? It's true;" Kiara said, still teasing her younger brother. "Shut it Kiara;" Kion said, sounding irritated. "How do you know anyway? You're a girl. you're stupid." "Oh really? if you don't like her, then why would you do this for her?" Kiara said smugly. "And in addition to that fact, why are you blushing?" Kion blushed lava red. "I'm not blushing. You're blushing. Your butt made you blush blood!" "You're just saying that because you're embarrassed;" Kiara said, brushing off Kion's pety insult, frustrating her little brother. "Stop it Kiara;" Simba said, beginning to lose patience for Kiara. You've said enough." "Not for me i haven't;" Kiara said in a sassy tone. "Kiara." A stern voice said, and Kion and his siblings looked to see Mufasa with Jasiri and her new school stuff. "Stop teasing your brother." Kion sneered at Kiara who grunts "Fine. But only because he saved me from janja. "Darn right;" Kion said. "And besides. I know something else about him too." Kion flinched when kiara said that and kiara gets in the car. "Believe me dad;" Simba said. If we weren't related, I'd knock kiara right out." "Understood;" Mufasa said. "Now let's get ready." Simba got in the car with Mufasa and Jasiri walked over to Kion. "What did she mean by that Kion? She knows something else." "I don't know Jasiri;" Kion said, showing that Kiara could know something that he forgot about. "But one thing you should know is that Kiara's definitely a smart girl." "I'll keep that in mind too;" Jasiri said, and she and Kion got in the car. "But hey;" Kion said. Maybe you'll like the school I go to. Warning. Huge building incoming in ten minutes." Jasiri laughed a bit at Kion's joke as she closed the door and Simba leaned in over to Kion. "Don't worry;" Simba whispered. "Your crush on Jasiri is safe with me." "Thanks simba;" Kion whispered, showing that he told Simba about his feelings for Jasiri, and then Mufasa drove off. Kion smiled and looked at Jasiri who smiled back, hoping to one day be even closer. Scene cuts to Dark kion watching over the out lands Dark kion lifts his right paw and opens up a mysterious orb, which then shows a vision. The orb shows Kion undergoing a mysterious power, similar to the power of a super saiyan, only not in their universe. The power is shown to give Kion immense abilities, though is fueling him with dark energy, possibly due to not being able to control it yet. Dark kion puts the ball away and thinks about when the time will come. Dark kion looks at pride rock with a dark glare, hoping for Kion and his friends to suffer forever. Dark kion uses his powers to see the device that's being used to gather dark matter. The device is shown to be at five percent, showing that it's only a twentieth done so far. Dark kion stops using his vision powers and continues to wait patiently for the device to have all of the dark matter he needs to make the world lifeless. Just then, An elevator beeps, showing Dark kion of the arrival of someone, and he walks back inside. "After getting a call from the water orb of the band gods;" The narrator began. "and getting the location of the base of waves, Kion and his friends are now one step closer to reviving the band gods. While it's unknown of what will happen, Kion is confident that he will find the other five of the seven band gods. Will Kion and the others be able to restore the band gods in time? And just what is Dark kion planning in his arsenal? Only time will tell. Stay tuned in next time for the next, legend of kion. To be continued Kion jumped onto the screen and clips from the next episode were shown silently "After two awesome adventures in the pride lands, now we can just relax a bit;" Kion said, sounding relieved. "In case you're wondering, since Jasiri got transferred to my school, she's been really loving it there. Except for one thing. Kiara's friends, Zuri and Tiffu. They've been picking on her ever since she came here, and I think she's getting sick of them. She's usually really kind and good willed. But something tells me that these two are trying to throw her over the edge. I can't let that happen." Kion cut the screen in half. "Next time, two lions one hyena. Don't worry Siri. I know you can power through all of this." Soft anime guitar music plays as the ending theme known as life isn't easy plays. Male voice:(Singing)I know for a fact that life isn't easy. But I don't care. As long as we're all here. As long as my friends are beside me, I will power through. I have some of the darkest traites, that one could eve have in their life. But I find that feeling down doesn't help. I will power through whatever comes my way. My dark counterpart. The scar inside my heart.(Music plays slightly louder)This life is precious to me and you know that. I love this world. Despite it's ups and downs. I can't wait to see what's in store for me. When I become even stronger than before. I will protet you, my family, and friends no matter what. No matter the difficulty I can kick evil's butt. I can work through it all, and though it's sometimes weary. That's okay, as i remember...life isn't easy.(music plays vocalless for a bit)Hard times are fine with, as i remember...life isn't easy.(Kion and all of his friends are shown in the reflection of the sun as the song ends) Category:The Legend of Kion Category:The Legend of Kion: Band god arc Category:The Legend of Kion Season one Category:Lion king and Sonic lover Category:Lion king and Sonic lover's content Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction